


The Chocolate Factory

by Picochu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picochu/pseuds/Picochu
Summary: Result of a challenge I did a few years ago where I had to write a horror-like one-page one-shot about chocolate. It´s probably not very good, but I still hope you enjoy! :)
Relationships: Matthew & Brett





	The Chocolate Factory

**Author's Note:**

> chocolate

It was an awful day. Matthew´s best friend Brett laid on the backseat of his car. It was red. He was red. _Brett was red_. Matthew felt nauseous and tired as he parked the car in one of the house´s parking lots. He carried his best friend to the white building and gave him to a stranger, hoping for the best.

When the stranger asked for Matthew to follow him, he wasted no time. As soon as he turned the corner though, he saw Brett. It wasn´t red. He wasn´t red. Brett wasn´t red. He was brown. Chocolate? Was chocolate pouring out of his best friend? His vision warped as the chocolate slowly started to drip down the house´s bed. When he threw up, however, it was chocolate. The stranger shouted something about the chocolate getting too much. After that, the stranger asked if Matthew was okay.

He was also put in one of the house´s bed. He knew he shouldn´t have trusted a stranger. The chocolate looked kind of tasty. The stranger looked angry. And concerned. Matthew, however, was sad. He always ate chocolate when he was sad. Others ate ice cream, he ate chocolate. Sometimes Brett would be there for him. Why not both, though?

Matthew was envious. Why did Brett get so much more chocolate? Matthew needed it more. Brett was a narcissistic miser. Couldn´t he share the chocolate? How long did he have all that chocolate? The stranger informed Matthew that they stopped the chocolate from further pouring out. Why didn´t he get any of the leftovers? Why was everybody such misers?

So, he decided to steal some chocolate. It wasn´t his proudest action, but he needed the chocolate. He snuck into Brett´s room, dodging all looks from the strangers. Before he could get to the chocolate, however, he needed to rip off the packaging. It felt weird. It was almost white, with just a hint of yellow and brown.

After he ripped off the packaging, he began the feast. He drank and ate all the chocolate he could get. At some point, Brett woke up. He tried fighting Matthew off, but Matthew was determined. Brett was such a miser. He only wanted some chocolate.

Brett was loud, so the stranger entered his room after a while. He got Matthew off Brett and pulled him out the room. After Matthew blinked a few times while trying to get back to the chocolate, Brett began turning from brown to red. Brett had a massive hole in his stomach and tears were pouring down his pale face. After Matthew saw that, he wanted ketchup.

**Author's Note:**

> ketchup


End file.
